


Broken Ones

by jagwriter78



Series: VM Fic Club Galentine's Day 2021 [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Epic Love, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, we're broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before...
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: VM Fic Club Galentine's Day 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	Broken Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takada_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/gifts).



**Song:** Broken Ones

**Artist:** Jacquie Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Takada_Saiko, consider this the wrapping paper for the fic that is still to come :-)


End file.
